Soul Calibur evil, a sword for all?
by lippyjippy
Summary: Soul Calibur has returned and a few characters have their eyes on using it for evil and someone wants to destroy it, permanently, RR
1. Its back

Title: Soul Calibur, a sword for all  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own soul Calibur  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
It was a quiet night out in the fields where Sophitia was training. It was misty and isolated so Sophitia could have peace. At least she thought she could, Cassandra was wounded, her hair was a mess, and she held the kaltzblager in her hand.  
  
"Soul Calibur, has a new owner," she said slowly breathing heavily.  
  
"Cassandra? If what you say is true, who is the owner?" Sophitia asked and held her sister.  
  
"Mitsurugi," Cassandra stammered falling to the ground.  
  
Sophitia picked up her sword, the Synval, and Cassandra; she walked off to Cassandra's home and placed her in there.  
  
Sophitia walked back out the house with the Synval and ran toward the canal, she has a friend who travels by a Japanese boat on the canal.  
  
She sat and waited at the canal, finally, the purple and orange brightly coloured ancient Japanese style boat arrived, it went to the edge of the canal where Sophitia was, and someone arrived out the boat and looked at Sophitia.  
  
"It is I, Yoshimitsu," The man said, stepping to the light, revealing he was who he said her was. Yoshimitsu.  
  
"Ah, Yoshimitsu, Soul Calibur has returned, only it has an owner, Mitsurugi, we fear he will be destroyed and it will be passed down," Sophitia cried.  
  
"We? I only see one," Yoshimitsu asked.  
  
"Me and Cassandra," Sophitia bowed her head.  
  
Sophitia looked at Yoshimitsu, hoping he was of help. He closed his eyes.  
  
"Namu." He whispered, thoughts of his journey with his chivalrous thieves flooded into his mind. He opened his eyes, remembering seeing someone, or something, which had the silhouette of Mitsurugi. He remembered it holding something admiring it, most likely soul Calibur, if Cassandra's story was true, that is.  
  
"So?" Sophitia asked.  
  
"Go home, leave Soul Calibur to me!" Yoshimitsu ordered.  
  
"Okay.wait, you want Soul Calibur for yourself!" Sophitia yelled slicing Yoshimitsu on the arm.  
  
"You worked my plan out wise one!" Yoshimitsu drew his sword.  
  
(A/N: Like chapter one? In the next chapter seethe crazy things that happen and find out who else feasts their eyes on Soul Calibur.)  
  
Read and review. 


	2. The pirates arrive

Title: Soul Calibur, a sword for all  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own soul Calibur  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Yoshimitsu sliced for Sophitia but Sophitia jumped above Yoshimitsu's strike and kicked him in the face, She struck at Yoshimitsu and sliced his arms off. Yoshimitsu let out the loudest yelp,  
  
"Unexpected," He said while dying.  
  
"Yoshimitsu, I will destroy Soul Calibur," Sophitia whispered walking off holding the Synval.  
  
Sophitia walked along side the canal and up into a nearby town, she looked around and saw all the villagers working and minding their own business, or getting along with each other. Sophitia looked around while walking east to the harbour. When she reached the harbour she noticed a huge ship heading toward the village. It was made of wood and was a pirate ship with a huge white sail. It arrived at the harbour moments after Sophitia spotted it. Ivy jumped off from the front and landed on the harbour. She had a nasty look in her eye; she held the Demon tail in her right hand.  
  
"Why are you here?" Sophitia asked worriedly.  
  
"Soul Calibur is on this Island, why else would we be here?" Ivy replied.  
  
"The sword is evil, it must be destroyed!" Sophitia yelled thrusting her sword at Ivy's ace, missing it by inches.  
  
"You! The pain!" Ivy yelled as she pulled Sophitia's arm over her back and locked her in that position.  
  
"ARGH!!!" Sophitia screamed she wobbled her sword about, as that was in her other hand.  
  
Luckily it hit Ivy and sliced her leg. Ivy let go of the position and fell to the floor. Sophitia stabbed Ivy's neck, killing her instantly.  
  
Voldo jumped off the boat. He had the Tofana scissors and went to chop Sophitia's head off, he missed her as she ducked down, slid through his legs and whacked her shield around the back of his head, making him fall to the ground, she stood on his back and stabbed his back.  
  
Cervantes, the captain, stood holding Soul edge and Nirvana. He let go of them and they span around his head as he laughed. And then said,  
  
"Souls, come unto me!" Cervantes grabbed Nirvana and sliced at Sophitia with it.  
  
(A/N: You'll have to wait for the rest if you want to know what happens!)  
  
Review and read. 


	3. The three

Title: Soul Calibur [evil] a sword for all?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own soul Calibur  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"ARGH!!!" Sophitia screamed, she got up and tried to hit Cervantes but his sword blocked her attacks, he sliced at her but she jumped above it and got her attack in. Cervantes looked at her and ran onto his ship. He turned it around and sailed away,  
"I don't think I've seen the last of him," she muttered walking back into  
the village.  
"We know of your journey," a voice said.  
"(Hissing noise)," another said.  
"You won't destroy it," another laughed. Yunsung jumped from behind a wall. He chopped at Sophitia, she dodged it. "No you won't, its evil, it has to be destroyed before it destroys you!" she screamed. It was a spectacular battle towards the end Sophitia sliced him and he ran off, Charade jumped over the wall and attacked Sophitia, she grabbed his eyeball and pulled it from the armour throwing it into the sea.  
  
Xianghua jumped over, "It's mine Sophitia, leave it to me," she ran off in a dash. 


	4. money pit

Title: Soul Calibur [evil] a sword for all?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own soul Calibur  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
===== 350 miles from the money pit =====  
  
A mysterious figure stands in shadows as another approached it. Lets refer to them as 1 and 2. 1: Why did you do that? 2: I've had enough! (Slashes one, one dodges) 1: You destroyed over 500 innocent lives! 2: I don't care it's mine I found it. ============================================== 


End file.
